Echoes
by The King of Pop
Summary: The life of one A-lister is forever changed when her dad buys her her first car. Who knew that a beat up, old IROC could strengthen bonds and forge new ones? StarxDanny, after TUE.
1. IROC-Z

Echoes

**The life of one A-lister is forever changed when her dad buys her her first car. Who knew that a beat up, old IROC could strengthen bonds and forge new ones?**

beep...beep...beep...beee-SLAM

A fist impacted with the snooze button on the clock/radio, killing the annoying sound that woke the sleeping girl from her dreams. The delicate hand was attached to a slender arm; cream complexion with the barest hint of a tan. Under the thick blankets the rest of the girl's body was hidden, except for a mop of blonde hair that was currently styled in the latest craze: Bed-Hair.

The blonde began to move about, trying to pull herself from drowsiness, a few moans and groans sounding within her room as she stretched. One or two _pops_ in her back and one last long moan, and she was fully awake. Unlike the rest of the A-listers, Star had no troubles getting up in the morning for school. For the pretty blonde getting to sleep at night was the hard part.

Today was a Thursday, just two days of school till the weekend, till she could hang out at the mall or whatever. For now however, she needed to get her morning hygiene; a shower, brushing her teeth, makeup, etc. 40 minutes later and she was ready for school, the only things left to do were to eat breakfast and to grab her backpack. Shouldering her purse Star headed downstairs to fix up a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

Sitting at the dining table was her father, Jeremy Thompson, eating his plate of eggs and bacon, dressed for work. His short brown hair was gelled up today, a face free of wrinkles and usually set into a content expression. Her father worked as an investor for a bank, sometimes putting 60 hours a week into work, leaving little time for her. That wasn't anything new however; he'd thrown himself into work since she was 11, when her mother died of cancer. Now at 16, Star was used to a strained relationship with her father.

"How'd you sleep hun?" Jeremy asked after taking a drink of tea. Most likely Green.

Star placed her glass down and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I slept ok I guess. How about you?"

Jeremy shrugged lightly, looking up from his plate to his daughter. "I've had better, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about." His eyes were serious, more so than normally.

"About what? If it's about that test I failed, I'm sorry Dad, I just really suck at Trig." Star was a little worried that perhaps he was angry about the D on her latest Trig test. While she was a very smart girl, up there with Foley in book smarts, Trig was something she constantly struggled with.

Imagine her shock to see her father begin to chuckle, a small smile appearing to show pearly whites, with one fanged tooth out of place. "No Alistar, it has nothing to do with school."

Star's face reddened in embarassment at hearing her real name. "Dad! You know I like to be called Star."

"Yes I know, you want to look cool for all your friends in school. You should be proud of your name though, your mother is the one who picked it out." Jeremy went from playful to serious once more, the memory of his wife naming their child tugging at his heart.

Star went still for a moment, she'd never known that little fact. "I...see. Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to use it at home." Seeing her dad smile made her feel good. "So, what did you want to talk about then?"

Jeremy finished off his tea and placed the cup back onto the table. "Well, remember the deal that we made for your birthday?"

Star perked up at the thought. Of course she remembered. "I pass my driving test, don't get into any trouble at school, and you'll buy me a car. Yeah, and so far I've been trouble free." She searched through her purse for a second before pulling out her wallet, and showing off her license. "Passed the test Monday and made sure to smile for the camera."

Jeremy nodded in agreement with her explanation, setting his silverware down, his meal finished. "Well, if you're done eating, there's a surprise waiting for you in the driveway."

Star's face went from curious to beaming in an instant. Her father had bought her a car! "Sure, just let me put the dishes up." Oh wow, how awesome was this?! She would be the only A-lister that had a car and the license to drive it. This was a guarentee of her shooting to the top of the A-list, to the top of the Casper High Food Chain.

Star followed her father outside, nearly running him over to see what kind of car he'd gotten her. Oh how great it would be to show off her fancy car. Perhaps it was a BMW, plenty of good looking blonde girls drove them, vampire books said so. Or was it maybe a Audi? Lots of rich kids in California had parents buy them an Audi, it was like a rite of passage. Maybe it was...

A piece of crap.

She didn't know what kind of car it was, but it was boxy, and kinda low to the ground. The paint was a cream color, with a tan-like color along the bottom. Even from a distance she could see the paint was faded, chipped away in some places, and there was a thin crack in the windshield. WTF?

"What...what is it?" Star did her best not to sound disappointed, but by the look on her father's face she may have failed.

"It's a 1986 IROC-Z Camaro Alistar. Quite the car back in the day, and still popular today, 20 years later." Her father had his hands on his hips, looking from her to the car. "Well aren't you gonna check it out?"

Hesitantly Star walked closer to her new car, well obviously not _new_, but it was now hers it seemed. The hood had weird looking black things going down the center, they caught her eyes first. "Um, what are these Dad?"

Jeremy moved closer so that he would be about to point things out if needed. "Those are breathers, they let air into the engine bay to help cool the motor and force more air into it."

"Uh...ok." Star really didn't know what to think about that. Moving on she looked at the wheels. They...weren't too bad, at least they were silver instead of an ugly black like she'd seen on some old cars. Further along, she took note of the IROC-Z on the bottom of the door in tan coloring. Dad said it was an IROC-Z Camaro after all, but before today Star had never once heard of such a vehicle. She knew what the Camaro was, almost everyone did, but had never known of an IROC-Z. Looking up, she was surprised by another thing she'd never seen.

"Dad why is their glass in the roof? Is that safe?" Star looked from the glass to her father, frowning in unsure irritation.

Her father chuckled at her confusion, which only irked her more. "It's supposed to be that way. These are called T-Tops Alistar." He moved to the glass and put his hands on top and on bottom, the drivers window was down so he had plenty of room. "What you do if it's a nice day and you want to feel the air, is pull up." He carefully removed the T-Top glass and held it in front of her. "And put it in the trunk. Then later just put both back in place." Jeremy set the glass into it's space gently, then turned to his daughter. "And then you're set again."

Star looked from the T-Tops to her father and sighed lightly. "Well, I guess that's kinda cool." She could admit that the T-Tops weren't bad; it would almost be like having a convertible, just have to manually take out the glass. Her hand moved down to the handle and pulled open the door. It's hinges groaned as the door was pushed wider and wider, the sound making the blonde teen cringe.

The interior was all black, which to her teen fashioned mind, didn't really match with cream and tan all that well, but it could've been worse she figured. Looking around however, she realized that it could be worse. Several places on the seats looked like they'd been slashed with a knife, the yellow-orange of the material inside visible to all. Looking at the floor she could see what looked like a few burn holes in the carpet, most likely from someone dropping a cigarette like an idiot. The dash had a few cracks in it, but it wasn't too horrible. Then she saw something that was _very_ horrible.

"Is that a tape player Dad?" Her voice almost paralyzed in shock.

"Yeah. They didn't have CD players or IPods in 1986 you know." His response was playful and chiding at once, causing her to grimmace.

"Dad I don't have any tapes! I don't know _anyone_, besides you, that has tapes." Star was a bit miffed about this. Couldn't her father have installed a CD player for her?

"I'll buy you some, maybe let you have some of mine. If you'd like we could make some mixtapes with your favorite singers on it or something." Her dad was looking a bit nervous, what was he nervous about? She couldn't tell.

Star sighed again, but held up her hand in the negative. "It's fine Dad. You don't need to do that." She felt something inside her twist when he looked hurt by that, but he covered it up quickly and reached into his pocket to hand her the keys.

"Well, if you don't get along soon you'll be late for school. Make sure you drive safe ok." Jeremy picked up her discarded backpack and handed it over. His daughter placed it in the passenger seat and turned to him once more.

"Thanks Dad, for getting me a car." Going on impulse Star wrapped her father in a tight hug, their first in a year.

"No problem hun. Now get along."

Her father headed back into the house, leaving her to sit in the seat of her car. The realization of her owning _her own car_ finally sinking in. Looking down she took note of the manual shifter, thanking her dad mentally for teaching her to drive a stick when she earned her learner's permit. "Well, her goes nothing."

Putting the key in the ignition and turning it, Star placed her feet on the clutch and the brake, then turned the key. The car whined for several seconds trying to start, before it came alive with a purr. Taking her feet off the pedals Star sat listening to her car idle, the purr continuing to fill the driveway. "I guess it's...not all that bad." Putting the shifter in reverse and easing out onto the street, Star lastly buckled her seatbelt and shifted to first, heading to Casper High School in her IROC, the car purring along as she paid attention to the road. No need to get into a wreck the first day of having it after all.

**Perhaps I'll continue this, IDK atm. But it kinda jumped into my head and would not leave. Would you like more?**


	2. Surprises

**Chapter two boys and girls. And those in between. Let's see if I can make the magic happen again.** **BTW, there will be NO Phantom Planet. I absolutely hate that stupid thing. So season three will be playing out different.**

Star arrived at school with 30 minutes to go before Homeroom with Mr. Lancer was to start. That would give her plenty of time to grab her Trig and Poetry books, since they were her first classes after Homeroom let out. Although she struggled with Trig, when it came to Poetry she was very good, at least in her opinion. Her grade may have only been a B, no one's perfect after all, but putting down words to paper was a breeze for the blonde.

Pulling into a parking space and tugging the E-brake up, Star grabbed her backpack and got out. Once again the door's hinges groaned harshly, making the pretty girl shake her head in slight disgust. Why did her father buy her a car in such condition? He made good money, being an invester and a good one at that, and they'd never had to want for anything. So why?

"What are you doing in that thing Star?"

Oh God, Star knew that voice, the slight accent of Hispanic orgin. Everyone in school knew Paulina, perhaps not directly, but the girl was quite mean and pushy. Whenever she wanted to simply get more attention she attained it with ease, by putting others down of course.

"Oh, well, uh...my dad bought it for me. You know, since I turned 16 and got my license." Star tried to grin to her friend and the two jocks standing behind her.

Ah, Kwan and Dash. The two best players on the Casper High football team. Also two of the biggest bullies to roam the halls of the school. Even though Star hung with them as well, she couldn't deny that they were intimidating to her.

"That piece of crap?! Jeeze, what kinda loser is your dad Star?" Dash looked like he'd swallowed something gross, glancing from the Camaro to Star. "I mean, it's old, rough..."

"Well that sounds like her dad too." Paulina's smile was rather cruel, but Kwan and Dash both laughed, used to hearing mean things about Star, even if she was an A-Lister like them.

Said blonde however turned away from them in shame. She needed to save face though, she could do that, it was a daily thing at school. "Yeah well my dad's a bit odd guys. He hasn't really been the same since mom died, but I totally agree," She was now smiling happily, though her friends didn't know it was forced. "It's a piece of junk, and I'll be getting something better asap." Why did she feel a bit hollow saying these things? They were true weren't they?

Paulina flipped some of her hair over her shoulder, showing the disinterest she was now feeling. "Whatever girl, just don't expect us to ride in that _puta basura_ anytime soon." With that the three A-Listers walked towards the school, the back entrance that would let them into the cafeteria to catch up on the morning gossip before Homeroom.

No left by herself Star was surprised to feel a wet tear travel down her cheek. "My dad isn't rough..." The skinny blonde whispered to nobody. Sure she and her dad had not had the best relationship since her mother passed, but he'd never once given up on either of them. Even when there'd been that weekend where he'd been unconscious on the couch drunk, hurt from losing her mother, he'd still done everything in his power to keep them both strong.

Her car was a bit rough around the edges, there was no point saying otherwise, but her father bought it for HER, because he loved her and felt she was ready for one. That meant something to Star.

"Wow, it's an IROC! These are so cool!" Another familiar voice, though for other reasons, brought Star out of her thoughts.

Black hair, ice blue eyes, white shirt, jeans. Yup, it was Fenton. Danny Fenton; resident loser of Casper High, daily victim of Dash's bullying, center of the 'Freak Trio'.

Danny admired her car with keen interest, a huge smile lighting up his face. It sorta made him look cute, not that Star would ever admit that out loud. That'd be all it took to end her place as an A-Lister. "I haven't seen an IROC in a while, damn...is this yours?" Fenton seemed to notice Star standing next to the cream and tan car.

The blonde was a bit taken aback by his enthusiasm. That may have been why she didn't snap off with a rude insult like she was normally to do. "Uh, y-yea. Just got it today. My dad bought it."

Fenton whistled with envy, causing her to blush just a little. Hopefully he wouldn't notice. "You are so lucky, if I had one of these I'd be on Cloud 9 all day, everyday." Thank God his two friends, Foley and Manson were coming up to him, causing his attention to leave the _still blushing_ girl.

That wasn't expected at all. She twirled her thumbs shyly, her other fingers holding the hem of her shirt tightly. Her friends had made fun of her, and insulted her dad, but one of the people she'd picked on and constantly put down was complimenting her. Admiring her, well more of her car, but her by proxy. It made her feel good, but very confused as well.

Wasn't he supposed to be mean to her too? She never did anything to make him like her, never once made him feel welcome to share the same air as her. So why was he being so nice?

"We've gotta get to Homeroom Danny, if we're late again Lancer is gonna give us detention till next month." Manson looked over to Star, frowning a little, but not saying anything to her, before grabbing Foley and dragging him off.

"Right. Hey, you don't wanna be late either, so you might wanna hurry." Danny smiled to her again, not a huge one this time, but a smile nonetheless. "Again, nice car. See ya later." Fenton chased after his friends, putting an arm around both of them and chatting away about whatever it was they talked about.

"Thanks..." He couldn't hear her, but she shocked herself by saying it. This was turning out to be one really weird day, and she still didn't know what to think about how Fe-_Danny_ had looked and spoke to her. It really made her feel...happy? It most definetly cheered her up, a small smile keeping further tears away as she walked into school. Wonder how the rest of the day would go?

**For now I feel this is all I want for this chapter. I think next I'll do lunch for chapter three, along with a few days later or something. Also, LOVE the respone this has gotten. Thanks so much guys.**


	3. Changes

**Let's go for chapter three. I'm very grateful for all the likes so far.**

The morning passed by quick for Star. Her first couple of classes went by with nothing of note, although during Homeroom her teacher, Mr. Lancer, had mentioned that the school would be changing a few events like the Under The Stars Dance that had been scheduled for next week. Because of a change in the basketball season they were putting off the dance until further notice. Although not really that big of a deal, since she lacked a date currently, it did kind of irritate her. Even if she didn't have someone to dance with Star would have really enjoyed dressing up and looking nice for yearbook photos next week.

Aside from that event lunch came relatively fast. Star grabbed her usual meal, a meat-free salad, and took a seat at the A-List table near the courtyard window. Her mind was stuck thinking about the Environmental Science class that she had after lunch ended. They were supposed to have an idea by today of what they wanted to do their Endangered Ecosystems and the Creatures Affected report on. She still couldn't decide on what subject to do, there were so many after all! Damn, maybe she'd have it figured by the time class started.

"I'm really bummed out about the dance being put on hold. It's not fair." Paulina sat across from her and instantly started her ranting.

But Star was used to this and tried to cheer her friend up. "It's not so awful, it gives everyone more time to get a date or find a nice outfit." Kwan and Dash joined the two girls, digging into the Mystery Meat Special like they were starved. Star was rather disgusted.

The Hispanic girl in front of her raised an eyebrow. "So? Dash and I already have outfits and are going together. Who cares if a bunch of losers haven't got with the program yet?"

The blonde bit her lip in response, considering she'd yet to find a date, and had not bought the dress she decided on just yet. Being called a loser by Paulina, unknowingly of course, still was hurtful. "Well I'm just speaking from the teachers point of view. They have to do things a certain way after all." She smiled to the A-List couple, not knowing they'd been 'on' again. "What are you gonna wear when the dance comes up again?"

Paulina pulled out a _Hot Teen Magazine!_ from her purse and flipped to a page in the middle. "This one here, I like it and it's from _Ralph Lauren_, so I'm getting daddy to buy it for me. I'll be the best looking one there!" The dress wasn't bad looking in Star's opinion, black, went to the knees, had a nice pattern on the edges and the neckline. It fit Paulina, but Star liked the dress that she had found more. "What about you girl? What are you getting?"

Star looked around to make sure the teachers were not nearby, then clicked a few icons on her phone and pulled up the image of dress. The others got a chance to see what she wanted, then stared at her after she put her phone away. "What?" Why were they just looking at her?

Kwan swallowed his mouthful of demonic food, aka Mystery Meat, and started shaking his head. "That thing? I'm not a girl and even _I_ think that was ugly. It didn't look like something made in the last five years, let alone this decade." Not that he really had a right to down her dress, since he had no date or tux at the moment.

The blonde began to mess with her shirt hem again, a sign of nerves she never noticed, "Well, I found it on a website my dad told me about. They had some nice clothes and when I checked out the dresses, I found this one and just couldn't say no." What was wrong with it? She liked it, shouldn't that be all that mattered? It was a nice design, being-

"Are you kidding me?!" The Latina almost yelled at her, causing a few students at the next table to look over in their direction. "That was a terrible dress! Why not get something like an _Inte_ or a _Davidsen_? Those are name brand dresses that your dad could afford easily! He obviously has bad taste in fashion if he showed you clothes like _that_."

There it was again. Insulting her dad. It would've been one thing to say they didn't agree, but they didn't need to say rude shit. "Well...I really liked it. It would be something different from everyone else." Try as she might, she wanted to save face still.

"Different is one way to put it. You'll look like a moron is what I'd call it." Dash spoke up for the first time, trying to be mean or not Star didn't know nor care.

"Fine." Nothing else to say to her so-called _friends_, Star grabbed her backpack in a deathgrip and stormed out of the cafeteria. She needed air _now_, needed to get away from their words. The grounds of the school would be a nice place to calm down, to be alone, to cry without anyone around to judge her.

Star looked around the campus grounds for a place to sit. She was lucky to see a tree with nobody near it. Perfect place to let her emotions come back to normal. On her way their, unknowing that three pairs of eyes watched her emotional walking, the tears she was holding back so hard finally burst. Tear after tear after tear cascaded down her face, her vision blurring from the excess liquid, but they were not dealt with until she all but threw herself to the grass under the tree.

Why? Why did these things happen? Despite being an A-Lister, it seemed her friends still made fun of her constantly. Why? She was always nice to them, always kissing ass to make them happy at the expense of her own joy. Valerie had been her friend, a _real friend_, until the girl was kicked out of the A-List by Paulina for...stupid reasons. Her father had lost his job, and Valerie herself had to start working to help, and that meant they were losers?

How was that possible? Her friend's father was struggling, with the economy being kinda bad, and so she was doing her best to support him by helping. So actually doing something to avoid being homeless was bad? According to Paulina, the answer was yes. How terrible, that Star was so insecure and desperate for friends, she would condemn her only true friend for doing the right fucking thing.

It was emotionally hurtful, damn near making her sick right then and there. Could she keep doing this? Taking the abuse from the A-List, just to remain popular and have _friends_? If she did, would it even be right of her to do so?

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Looking up from her tear-soaked knees Star again met someone unexpected. Danny Fenton stood before her, frowning with concern over her tears and emotional distress. His friends Foley and Manson standing behind him, with lost looks as if they didn't know what to say or do about her or Danny.

"It's...it's nothing. Just not feeling too hot right now." She turned her head away in shame. She couldn't tell him, he wouldn't understand. Or perhaps he would, but she didn't know what to think about it herself right now.

Danny decided to take a seat in front of her, legs crossed and leaning forward towards her. Sam and Tucker joined him, although at a more hesitant rate, unsure of what he was doing. Star had always been extremely rude and hateful to them from day one, so the two, Sam especially, figured it would've been better to just leave her be. Tears or not.

"If it were nothing you wouldn't be crying. I know things between us haven't been...good, but if you need to talk about something we'll listen. Promise." Danny was smiling like he'd done this morning. It confused her more. It made her feel good too.

"I...I just...it's too much." A new wave of tears attacked, and an embarassing sob managed to come out. Now she felt even more ashamed, they'd taunt her. She knew they would. With her history of being a royal bitch, it would be what she deserved.

"Hey hey, come on. What's going on?" This time it wasn't Danny, but the goth girl Sam, who tried to comfort her. With both words and firm arms pulling her into a hug.

This felt like too much. Why were they being so nice? She...it just didn't make sense. Perhaps that was the beauty of it, the amazing thing about true, good-hearted people. "I..." Another sob wretched forth from her chest, Sam holding her tight and rubbing circles on her back. "My...friends are always putting me down, treating me like garbage. No matter how nice I am to them, or what I do for them. It always comes back to being hurtful to me. Why? I've never done anything to them." More sobs escaped her lungs, her face red from crying and from embarassment.

Sam continued to rub circles on the blonde's back. "Some people just can't be pleased no matter what you do for them. Of course there's also the fact that some people are just plain mean. You shouldn't have to take their crap if it upsets you like this."

"Sam's right. Sometimes you have to let people know that you aren't there just to be stepped on. You're just as important as them." Tucker moved next to Danny and smiled at the A-Lister.

"Honestly you would probably be better off just not hanging around them. It's not worth it." Danny added.

"Why are you guys being so nice to me? I'm a bitch that never treats you right, I don't deserve this from you." Star looked away unable to hide her shame.

The three friends all glanced at each other before looking back to the crying girl. "Well yeah, you've never been nice to us, but that doesn't mean we can't try being nice to you. You needed to talk about this, and it would be wrong of us to turn away from you." Sam smiled once more, causing the girl in her grasp to grin just a fraction.

"You really mean that?" Her voice was very hopeful.

"Yeah." All three responded at the same time.

Star sniffled one last time, then rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Th-thanks. Thank you so much." She swallowed a lump in her throat, suddenly very nervous. "Um...I...I-I'm sorry. For...you know, always being a bitch to you guys."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all smiled and patted her shoulder, forgiving her and accepting her apology. "I...uh, well..." Star didn't know what to say now, having never had friends, or really just people her own age, comfort her.

Danny managed to salvage the situation however. "I know you're not really part of our crowd or anything, but do you maybe wanna get some Nasty Burger after school? Or just hang out and chill doing something?"

Star was shocked at his offer, not used to being invited to things. Paulina had always pretty much demanded her to be around, just to put her down or inflate her own ego. "You...you serious?"

"There's always room for more friends in our funny world." Tucker joked, although the words rang playful.

"I-I'd enjoy that a lot." Star bit her lip as she pondered her next question. "Does this make us friends?"

"If you want it to. Everyone should have good friends." Sam spoke lightly.

Yes. Star thought that sounded quite nice. "Friends then." The day was looking much better now.

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and enjoyment of this so far. I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but it accomplished what I wanted so oh well. Did you like it? How do you like the characterization so far? Am I doing good? Give me your opinions. Later.**


	4. Parents

**Sorry about the wait. Been working my new job and don't have much time anymore. This story will only be about 2-3 more chapters. Was meant as a short story.**

A week went by much faster than Star thought. Now that it was Saturday she had plans to meet up with Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Before it was time to leave however, she cleaned up her room a bit. The blonde made her bed, put away dirty clothes, and grabbed her purse. The plan was for her to pick up the others and then they would go to the arcade downtown. To be honest, she was nervous.

The former A-Lister had never been to an arcade, as Paulina always said they were uncool and only losers went there to waste their money. Star didn't take anything Paulina had once told her to heart anymore. The Latina girl was a bitch, through and through. Star wanted to enjoy life on her own terms and no one elses. That made her think of Danny.

"Danny..." Star was glad that the friendly boy had gone out of his way to befriend her. Sam and Tucker had really begun to warm up to her as well, but Danny from the start was just...he was so...understanding. He was the most bullied person at Casper High, yet he always had a smile and kind thing to say. It was inspiring to be honest, and gave the petite girl a good feeling.

Was she beginning to crush on him? No...he was just a friend. Besides it was much too early to be crushing on him. Right?

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts." She chanted to herself, pushing away ideas of kissing boys with blue eyes.

"Alistar, wait a second."

She was almost to the door when her father called out from the living room. "What is it dad?" Star crossed the small walk to where he sat in the Lazy Boy.

"I found this in my stuff when I was looking through some boxes. I know I have more, but for now it'll do. It's yours to keep." Jeremy held out his hand to her, a blank cassette tape case that was cracked within his palm.

Star remembered when he first bought her car; how he said that he would make her tapes or buy her tapes. The idea at first had kinda annoyed and embarassed her. Now though, she wasn't so quick to judge. No, not when her and her father were really getting close again. "Thanks dad. What's on it?" She openned the case, but the tape was blank too.

Jeremy smiled at his daughter, waving her off and turning back to his book. "Just play it. I'm sure you'll enjoy it, or at least not hate it for sure."

Star grinned at that, glad to see him smile more and more. "Ok then. I love you." She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"I love you too Alistar."

**Fenton Works**

"Where are you headed off to son?" Danny turned from the front door and walked to his dad, Jack Fenton.

"Sam, Tucker, Star, and I are gonna hit the arcade across town for a bit. Then grab some lunch at Tex & Mex Stop." Jack's gloved hand scratched his chin, his eyes looking confused.

"Who is Star? Another friend of yours? Sounds like a hippie." Despite the face that when Jack and Maddie were Danny's age they themselves had been hippies, now that the large man had grown up he was a little cautious of people with names like that around is kids.

"Yeah, we became friends with her about a week or so back. She goes to my school, and she used to be one of the popular kids until she decided she wanted to hang with us instead." Danny was a little confused as to why his dad would care if he had any new friends.

"So she's a good kid then?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Jack looked at his boy rather seriously for once. "I'm just...after that punk with the motorcycle dated my Jazzy-Pooh I've been more into who you both meet and hang out with." He put his hand up to halt Danny's forthcoming protest. "I'm not saying you can't be her friend or hang out with her. I just want you to be careful and make good choices. As smart as your sister is, she didn't know that punk was bad news till the end. I'm only looking out for you and your safety soon."

Danny closed his mouth at that, the words he had planned on saying failing him. He knew that his dad cared about him and loved him, but before now he'd never seen his dad so serious about _anything_ except ghost hunting. He had no earthly idea that Johnny 13's attempt to have Jazz shadowed by Kitty affected the man so much.

"Now go have fun with your chums. And if you see any ghosts...blow those ectoplasmic abominations into molecules!" It seemed Jack's serious mode was gone, come again was his overzealous desire to study and destroy any and everything ghost in nature.

"Ok dad. I'll do that." The young Halfa was smiling when he left his house.

**Two blocks down**

"There you are. We were wondering when you would finally show." Tucker looked up from his PDA for two seconds before his thumbs flashed across the keypad faster than light.

Sam scoffed at his wording. "What he means to say is, we figured that you might have been grounded since you got home late last night."

"What she said." Such a statement resulted in Tucker being hit in the back of the head by the goth.

"I almost did, but I told my parents I was late cause I was helping an old man get his grocerries into his house. When I said he was a Vietnam Vet they caved." Danny didn't really like lying to his family, but if they knew he was really late because he was saving hostages from Skulker they would have flipped.

"Did you manage to send old tin man back to the Ghost Zone?" Tucker once more paused in his typing to address the Hero.

"It was close, but yeah. He's back to hunting whatever he hunts in that wasteland."

Sam was about to ask another question about his confrontation with the powerful ghost, but the three turned when they heard the familiar sound of Star's car approach.

Today she had the T-Tops put away, letting the sun and wind blow through her golden hair. Instead of the usual orange shirt and jeans, she had a Mickey Mouse shirt and a red skirt. "Hey guys! You ready?"

"Yup." The uniform response of course.

Danny took the front passenger seat while Sam and Tucker sat in the back. "So, how has your morning been?" Star asked them, knowing that all three usually had different morning routines/rituals they went through.

"My dad thinks you're a hippie cause of your name." Danny told her, waiting for her to scowl or get angry. Her laughter was a welcome, if not becoming routine, response.

"Well...Star's just a nickname I go by." The blonde's cheeks were slightly red now. She had never told anyone outside of family that little tidbit of info.

"Really?" Sam was not too surprised, but had never before thought about what her name really was.

"Yup. My real name is...Alistar." Star inwardly pleaded that they would not laugh or make fun of her for telling them.

"Alistar? That's pretty cool. Where did they get the idea to name you Alistar?" Danny looked over at the very red-faced girl, thinking he said something wrong as her cheeks became more and more dark.

_Awwwww. He's so clueless sometimes._ Sam at one point had a crush on Danny, but lately she'd had her eyes on someone else. Seeing the way Star blushed from Danny complimenting her was nice. She wouldn't try to play matchmaker, but she would not hinder the two either.

"I don't know actually. I never thought to ask him or mom when she was alive." Star bit her lip now. "You guys won't tell anyone will you? I like my name now, I've been getting used to it cause of dad, but it's kinda personal and only for friends and family ya know."

"Of course not."

"My lips are sealed."

"It's our secret."

"Thanks guys. Really." She remembered what her dad gave her just then. "Oh, Danny reach into the glove box and get that tape please."

The blue eyed boy did so, and handed her the blank tape. She put it in on Side A and adjusted the volume in case it was loud when the music started. A second later drums and a guitar began playing a nice tempo. No one recognized the sounds, or the vocals that sang. _Out on the streets, that's where we meet. You make the nice, I always cross the line._

Getting into the song, the four teens all began to lightly headbang as they drove to the arcade.

**Round And Round by RATT will get **_**anyone**_** rockin out and headbanging. Enjoy it. Sorry this has taken so long. I honestly wouldn't have even finished it today if I weren't sick as fuck and had had to call in to work. I'd say there are going to be three more chapters to this. Next is the arcade chapter, then some fluff/romance, then the dance/finale. Perhaps if demand is enough I'll make an Epilouge. Let me know what you think of this chapter and the outline I've mentioned.**


	5. Interludes

**Arcade time for our Star. Bad pun intended. How will she take to all the wonderful arcade games? How will she and Danny grow closer this chapter? IDK, so let's check it out.**

"Ok so the point of this game is to just tap the arrow that appears on the screen with my foot?" Star believed she could do this. This _Dance Dance Revolution_ didn't sound too complicated.

Danny nodded and stepped onto the platform next to hers. "Yup. And the winner is the one with the highest score. It can get pretty fast at times, so you have to watch the screen carefully."

"Ok. Prepare to go down in flames Fenton." Star playfully glared in her old A-List sneer. Seeing his look of mock hurt caused a giggle to put it outta style.

"I shall. Go down in history as the best DDR player in all Amity Park."

_GO!_

Three minutes later and Danny was staring at a winner screen...on Star's side of the game. How the...wow. Out of all his many talents, DDR was one that he'd really only discovered after having fought ghosts for the last two years. The constant fighting gave him much better reflexes and once he'd learned that he dominated the arcade game.

Yet somehow his completely normal friend out played him the whole time. It was surprising. It was...hot. _What? Why am I thinking like that?_ "I...you know. I take back what I said. Looks like you're a natural." The blonde grinned more as she finished putting in her intials on the new record.

"I _was_ on the cheer squad last year Danny. I'm just really good with hand-eye coordination. Or I guess in this case hand-foot." They both laughed at her lame joke and moved to another game.

So the trend went for the next two hours. Danny and Star would play a game, and she would cream him pretty bad. It surprised both teens. Star had not once touched a video or arcade game in her life. Danny did both all the time. Even on the games that gave out tickets, she still beat him each time. Her pile of tickets was nearly twice as large as the halfas.

The two met back up with Tucker and Sam, whom looked a bit flustered for some reason. The techie and the goth both had a nice sized amount of tickets, and the four decided to go trade them in. Tucker and Sam combined theirs to buy a large stuffed Danny Phantom plushie. While it was kinda cute, after all it was Danny's alter ego, the blue eyed boy also found it a bit...weird.

"Hey, smile!"

Star's voice brought him back to reality. In her hands, she must've traded her tickets while he was distracted, was a camera. _click_ "Nice. Now one of us together."

A quickly thrown on grin and another _click_ and their picture together was done. "They had cameras?" That was new to him.

"Yeah. Since this is my first time here with my friends, I need pics to remember. Come on you two." Star pulled Tucker and Sam, whom were again flustered, what were they doing that had them so out of it? Once all four were in good spots the blonde began the count. "One, Two, Three!"

**Later**

Star had never once had so much fun with friends before. When she was part of the A-List it was all forced. And no one ever wanted to know her opinion on things. Danny, Sam, and Tucker changed all that. Danny really changed things for her especially, in more ways than one.

"We'll see you guys later!" The wind blew in from the open T-Tops as Star drove away from the Poet Cafe'. Tucker and Sam said they had something to do there, and would meet back up with Star and Danny around 6. Danny was beginning to form a thought about his two friends, but the pretty girl driving the classic muscle car came to his mind again.

"Hey Danny."

He looked over at her. Her golden hair flying in the wind, her lips grinning, her hypnotizing eyes glancing at his ice blue. "Yeah?"

"I really appreciate what you guys did for me."

"Of course Star. It's no big deal. That's what friends do." His own lips smiled at her. She nodded to his statement, but he had a feeling there was more.

"Yes. Today was amazing. Not just today though. You guys...you guys really showed me what I've been missing for a long time. True friends...and happiness. You've shown me how to have a good time." She pulled up the camera from her purse as they stopped at a red light.

Danny looked ahead and around, idly checking out the other cars and the buildings. Her words were sweet. He knew that she had been pretty lonely, she'd said as much to the group, but it did kind of make him feel...warm inside to know that he was able to make a difference. A difference that didn't involve his ghost powers, but instead his own values and kindness. "You're welcome. Like I said Star, it's no big deal. You're a nice person, and you deserve these things."

His words made her blush more that she already was. "You're right Danny. You deserve something too." She held up the camera in front of them, and when he turned to look at her in confusion at her words, she did it. Lips met lips, and the camera softly clicked.

**Sorry about the wait. Wanted to really put some deep thought into the characters thoughts and emotions. Tell me what you thought. Two more chapters and a epilogue.**


	6. Feelings

**Let's give this bad boy a go shall we?**

Danny could not understand what had just happened. Star had...kissed him. She took a picture of her kissing him. How...why...

"I...I really like you Danny. Like, a lot really. You've been a great friend and you're an amazing person. You take so much crap at school, but you still manage to smile. You still manage to not let it pull you down. I admire that." The light turned green and the blonde focused back on the road. Perhaps they should go to the park and talk?

Danny kept his confused eyes on her for several seconds. The girl was just beginning to think she had made a mistake when he spoke. "I like you too Star. I'm just surprised is all. You could get any guy you wanted. Saying you like me is...it's awesome you know. Knowing that someone could actually care for me like that?" He looked away so as to hide his shame. Half-ghost hero he may be, but deep down he was still an unsure teen. Just like everyone else he had doubts, faults, fears. He was only human. Or half he figured.

"Well that's the nice part about dating." She couldn't help but giggle at his confused look. It was too cute. "I can go for any guy, and most likely they'll let me. I want to go for you. Do I have to chase you?" Her question was spoken rather sultry, surprising both teens, though the blonde did her best not to show it.

"Not a chance." Danny responded verbally and physically. The car stopped at a Stop sign and before she focused back on driving the teen hero leaned over and repaid her kiss with one of his own. "If anything _I'll_ be chasing _you_."

Star steered the IROC into the parking lot of Avy Park, pulled the E-Brake and shut off the engine. Looking over at her new boyfriend a wicked idea came to her suddenly. "If that's what you want," She kissed him again then got out of the car rather quick. "You're it! Catch me if you can pretty boy." The blonde leapt over the guardrail of the lot and took off into the open grass, amid other people enjoying the day and spending time with friends or loved ones.

"You're on!" Danny was tempted to phase out of the car, but managed to get out easily enough, and chased after his beautiful girlfriend. That felt good inside, to call Star 'girlfriend', and know she felt similar feelings about him.

Two years of fighting ghosts had given Danny a nice lean build, and plenty of stamina to catch up with Star. "You're mine!" The halfa gently grabbed hold of the girl and they tumbled to the grass.

"Ah! Oh no, you got me." The blonde made exaggerated distressed motions with her hands, acting as if she were prisoner to the boy above her. Seconds passed before they both burst into laughter. Seeing that her boyfriend was distracted she wrapped her arms around his neck and with a tug she ended up on top. "Ha, pinned ya."

"But not for long." Danny returned the favor and now loomed over her. She was so beautiful to the teen; her hair sprawled out around her head, her chest moving in and out at a light pace, her eyes locked with his. Her wonderful blue eyes were so full of admiration and infatuation. It was all for him. "Star..."

"Yeah Danny?"

He had no other words come to mind. Instead he let his actions speak. Slowly his lips met hers, both closing their eyes and fully enjoying the electricity surging between them. This was not the soft pecks, the quick kisses from minutes before. This was much more. "So amazing." He mumbled after coming up for air.

"More than anything." Star agreed with him, mesmorized by his handsome face. They kissed again, and the former A-Lister couldn't stop the moan from escaping her throat. Other boys might have been startled by the sound, but not the human side of Danny Phantom. A split-second decision and his lips were on her neck. He didn't suck upon the skin, for he knew that a visible mark could upset her dad, but his teeth lightly bit her tender flesh.

Another moan, louder this time, came forth from the blonde. Her hands began to move on their own. One found it's way into his raven hair, massaging his scalp and gently fisting a handful when he bit down again. She placed her other hand upon his chest and was surprised by how toned the muscles felt. As far as she knew Danny was not into any sports, nor did he lift weights or work out, but his muscles were so firm.

Star did not have much time to think upon that when she felt a hand grab ahold of her left breast. The teen somehow managed to gasp and moan at the same time when Danny gently squeezed her B-cup chest. "D-Danny...can't..can't do this out here...ohhhhhhhhhh that's nice..." Though she wore a bra, his palm pressed down in just the right spot so that her hardening nipple was rubbed. "W...wait."

"Yeah?" Danny felt like he was high. At least what he imagined would feel high as he'd never done drugs. The teen had enough control to look up into his girlfriend's eyes and remove his hand from her chest. Her eyes were half-lidded and her breathing was rapid, but her smile looked like it would split her jaw.

"Let's wait to do that ok?" Though she herself would _love_ for him to continue rubbing her breast, they _were_ in a public park and she wasn't quite sure if she was fully ready to handle that kind of physical intimacy. She hoped that he wouldn't be angry for her wanting to stop.

Danny kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. "Of course. Whatever's comfortable for you baby." He was so sweet. That was why she loved him. It wasn't time to tell yet however.

"Thanks babe." They rolled once more. Star rested upon his chest and they both watched the clouds pass in the sky. Minutes went by in a comfortable silence before the blonde smiled again. "I caught you. Looks like you're it." Her delicate hand rose and poked him on the nose.

"Damn. You win this time."

"Of course I win. I'm the girl."

Their laughter rang through the park before they returned to lazily watching clouds, cuddled together. It was such a new experiance for both of them, but they would not trade it for anything.

**Bit short? Perhaps. Full of fluff? Very. Next chapter is the school dance and what happens with our now official couple Danny and Star. Then an epilouge. Review with your thoughts.**


	7. I Love You

**Here is the last chapter for Echoes. Of course after this I'll have an epilouge up asap, but for now please enjoy this. I apologize for the wait, but life has been really bad lately. I'm really glad that it's been enjoyed by everyone so far. Thank you for the support.**

A month passed by since their first day as an official couple. Perhaps when Star was a part of the A-List the news of her dating Danny Fenton would've been the talk of the school; the ultimate scandal. Fortunetly no such thing occured, and she had enjoyed a solid month of pure joy and happiness with the blue-eyed boy.

Meeting with his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, had been an experience for sure. She liked them of course, but they'd made her nervous at first. Because they were ghost-hunting fanatics? Not really. No, it was because she felt that her relationship with Danny was more special than just some fling, or some meaningless thing. Meeting the family of someone that you were beginning to fall for was a huge deal, and she wanted them to like and approve of her being with their son.

Of course it had all gone smoothly, it helped that she'd brought some homemade fudge for Danny's father at the boy's suggestion. The two adults had given her some standard questions; how did she do in school, who did she socialize with, why did she want to be with Danny, etc. Dinner that night was pleasant, and getting to chat with his older sister Jazz had been cool too. The older girl approved of why Star had begun dating her little brother, and was happy that she was able to be herself and not a flunky of the A-List anymore.

Spending some time with Danny, Sam, and Tucker at _Cafe Stone_ today was already yielding some interesting topics.

"The Dance has been moved to this Saturday?" Sam held out a flyer from school, showing Danny that it was true. It was to be held Saturday night at the _Diamond Ballroom_, a nice club/hangout spot for people as young as high school, all the way to those in their 30s.

"That's only three days away though." Tucker sipped on his mocha, with extra pumpkin cream of course. "How do they expect people to get prepared in time? Buying an outfit from anywhere out of town could take several days just to get it shipped here."

Star wondered why that was. "Days? Why so long?" Her three friends looked at her like it was obvious.

Sam finished off her bagel and took a drink of her fancy whatever it was before explaining. "Cause of the ghosts Star. With the town being haunt central, it's harder to get companies to deliver stuff to anyone. A lot of the closer towns won't send their workers and drivers here, thinking they'll never come back because they were caught in some vile ghost's plot."

Star frowned at that, taking a bite of her own bagel to collect her thoughts. "That's dumb if you ask me. Sure, the ghosts can get wild sometimes, but Danny Phantom has things under control most of the time. They shouldn't deny or delay service just cause of ghosts." The blonde nearly spat in irritation.

Danny liked the indirect compliment and asked her something he'd been thinking of since the flyer was passed around. "Well, do you have a dress, or do we need to go get one? I don't mind helping you find one." Despite being a couple for a month, his cheeks grew a bit red, still slightly unused to being intimate with a girl.

His girlfriend smiled warmly and patted his hand. "No, I already had mine ordered and delivered some time ago. Don't worry about me. You on the other hand..." Her smile turned devious and playfully smug. "Should I be the one helping _you_?"

Sam and Tucker laughed when Danny blushed more, but then the boy surprised everyone. "Actually, I have an outfit already. Was preparing for when they finally put the Dance officially back on...officially." Just because he already had his outfit didn't make him less nervous.

"Oh really? Do tell Mr. Fenton." Star did her best impression of a teacher, trying to make Danny more flustered.

The boy was a step ahead it seemed. "What if I don't want to? Are you going to spank me Miss Thompson?" He spoke with a confused and knowing tone, clearly flirting like some bad boy student.

"W-well I...uh...yes." Two could play this game.

Everyone laughed and talk went from the Dance to a homework assignment in Biology they all had to complete.

**Saturday**

Was Danny nervous? Yes he was. He'd rather face Pariah Dark and Dan Phantom both right now, but somehow he'd get through the night. Perhaps it was the liquid courage Jazz of all people had given him. Yes, his responsible, moral, activist older sibling had given him a small bottle of Vodka that she'd been saving for a rainy day. Well ok, she had stayed to have a few drinks with him, and warned him not to drink too much if he hadn't eaten.

Still, it was a shock that Jazz was giving him his first drink. He was only 15 after all, and when he had said as much she informed him that she herself was his age when she'd taken her first drink. _Hey, just cause I'm your responsible big sis doesn't mean I don't know how to kick back and chill too brother dearest._

Jazz also had approved very much of his outfit, though she admitted that she hoped it went with whatever Star was going to be wearing. Otherwise he might look really silly.

_Ring_

That must have been his girl, oh man was he nervous. Sure, this wasn't Prom or anything, they wouldn't be able to go to Prom for another year, but for the lower classmen this dance was huge. For him, getting to go to his first dance with his wonderful girlfriend, it was an important event for sure. Well, here goes nothing.

He openned the door and his jaw dropped. There she was, looking more beautiful than ever. Her blonde hair was teased up and had more waves than a California beach, her already gorgeous face didn't have any make-up save for a light shade of frosted lipstick and a slight amount of eyeshadow, and then he saw her dress.

"Wow, I can't believe we had the same idea." Star giggled into her hand, looking over his _tux_, if one could call it that.

Both wore simple designed clothing, her dress a light blue-white color that hung from her breasts and ended at her shins. Some white gloves that almost touched her elbows covered her arms. In turn his blue-white tux wasn't very fancy in design, the blue jacket and pants, with a white undershirt matched well though.

What made these clothes different? Tron lines. Yes I said Tron lines. Both of their outfits had edges that were small LED lights lit up for all to see. The two looked like they'd just come from visiting the Grid, without the trouble of running into CLU or the MCP.

Star blushed a little at the look of adoration Danny was giving her. "I do love the Tron movies, and dad showed me this website and when I saw the dress, I couldn't resist." She turned in a circle to show it off to her boyfriend, who unknown to her was becoming aroused watching her.

"Same here, although Jazz helped me find mine." Just to be fair he did a circle for the blonde. She gave a few teasing claps, then smiled and closed the distance. The couple lightly kissed and embraced each other, just in time for Maddie to snap a picture; having been hiding in the living room around the corner.

Maddie looked from her son to his date with a large smile, happy that Danny was with someone that treated him well. "You two look so cute together." The Fenton mother checked her watch and made shooing motions. "Better hurry if you don't want to be late. Are you picking up Sam and Tucker?"

Danny shook his head. "No, they're closer to the school so they just walked. I'm the only one far away enough that I needed picked up."

"Well have fun you two." Maddie, being the mother she was, hugged Danny and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. The half-ghost began to turn red, but when his mom did the same to Star he chuckled as the girl also turned red.

"Bye!" They both called out, heading out the door and seating themselves inside Star's car.

"Well, here we go." Danny let out a huge breath of air. Even though he was excited, part of him was still very nervous.

Star sensed his anxiety and gave him a calming kiss. "Yup, and it's going to be a great night."

**Casper High**

The gym was fixed up really nice. The decorations were perfect, the food was good, the punch had a kick, and everyone looked great. When Danny and Star arrived everyone was shocked to say the least. Perhaps the couple wasn't exactly the 'best dressed', though many thought they were, but the Tron-inspired outfits made them stand out above everyone else.

Seeing the Sam and Tucker were dancing together, rather closely in fact, the duo decided to join them and dance as well.

"I'd have never imagined those two getting together. The way they always seem to fight and argue over social issues." Danny idly commented as he swung Star slowly.

The blonde returned and spun backwards into his chest, looking up, she smiled and pecked his jaw. "Well, Paula Abdul did say the opposites attract. Maybe they realized that as different as they are, that inside they just...click ya know. Like you and I." Star was lightly dipped then brought back standing.

Danny smiled at the blonde as the next song came on. The next hour went by fast, between dancing, eating some of the food set out, and _somehow_ getting a bit of the vodka into their punch, Sam and Tucker trying some of the liquid courage as well. After finishing off their third glass of vodka punch, all four were a little buzzed, but not enough for anyone to notice any major differences.

"Hey." Star looked over at her boyfriend, whom suddenly looked a little nervous. "One last dance with me?"

Star wondered why he looked nervous, as they'd been dancing no problem the whole time, when a certain song came through the speakers that nearly brought tears to her eyes. _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ by Sir Elton John began to play, and Star had a feeling Danny was the cause. "Did you?" She didn't need to voice the subject.

Danny's face turned a little red, from nerves or the alcohol she wasn't sure, but he smiled nonetheless. "Yeah. Managed to get the DJ to play it, though I had to fork over a few dollars."

No more words were said then. As the song played they danced with each other in their own world, nothing else mattered except the person they were with. However, halfway through the song, Star stopped the dance and pulled Danny into a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest.

Danny was a little confused by her words. "For what exactly?"

"Everything." The blonde lifted her blue eyes to his own azure pools. "For showing me that I was a good person, and that I could make friends, real friends, with people. Thank you Danny for..." She looked away for a minute, biting her lip, before turning her gaze to him once more. "Thank you for allowing me to love you."

The song continued to play in the background, but Danny did not hear it. No. Danny only heard what Star had said to him. "Love?"

"Yes Danny." Star kissed the boy with so much passion they both felt as if they were on fire. "I love you Danny Fenton."

The halfa was silent for about a minute, then he lowered his lips to hers and gave her an equally passionate kiss. "I love you too Alistar. God...love you so much. Never thought I'd find love, then I found you." His words were frantic, rushed with each passionate kiss he placed upon her lips.

The two broke their last kiss just as the song ended. Both were flushed, breathing deep, but they'd never felt better. It was good they could focus now, as Mr. Lancer was taking the stage and held an envelope in his hands. "Attention everyone! We've had everybody, or mostly everybody," He paused to glare at Tucker for some reason, causing the meat loving boy to hide behind Sam. "Vote for the Best Couple. Much like King and Queen at Prom, this award was decided by your peers. So, a drumroll please."

Nothing happened however. No sounds, no one moved to the DJ booth, nothing. Scoffing in slight irritation, Mr. Lancer looked out among the students and ground out, "First one to get the drumroll get's to use notes on next week's 18th Century Lit test." Those words caused a near riot as everyone scrambled to get to the DJ's booth. Of course, who got there first?

"Here you go Mr. Lancer!" Sam Manson stood proud with her IPod connected to the turntables, and a drumroll played throughout the gym. Why she had that on her IPod was a mystery however.

"Thank you Miss Manson." Mr. Lancer openned the envelope and looked over the names. "The Best Couple goes to..."

Paulina had mostly behaved this night, but now her vile side wanted out to play just a bit. "Well of course it's us." The latina girl whispered to Dash. Said football player was currently distracted by a plate piled up with finger sandwiches, but nodded absently anyway.

Mr. Lancer looked up with a true smile. "Danny Fenton and Star Thompson!" The teacher would never admit to anyone, since he usually stayed out of the drama and gossip that the students involved themselves in, but he was quite glad that those two had become a couple. In the short time they'd been dating he'd noticed an improvement in both of their grades, as well as class participation and general mood in the hallways. Yes, he may have been a strict teacher, but even he wasn't too old to see when love motivated people.

Of course, years from now the U.S. military would deny ever having had all of their sonar equipment being destroyed by the piercing scream of one Paulina Sanchez at having lost to a traitor and no name loser.

**That's it. Now for the epilouge. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. xThe King of Pop**


End file.
